Broadway Musical Songfest
by XxanonimatoxX
Summary: Only a song would make them confess...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura have been friends since they were in grade one, now they're in the High School

Division,specifically 3rd Year and their feelings have changed...and are both inlove with each other.

They still hang out together under their special Sakura Tree. Talk,Laugh and sometimes end up falling asleep on

each others there are many times when suddenly they both become silent and think about

what happened to them,what would happen if they tell their feelings for each other...

Their own groups of friends have been trying to get them to confess,but no luck. Every scheme,

every school romantic play,every musical production...NOTHING HAPPENS!

Till they have their Division Songfest Competition,and they all vote for Natsume and Mikan to be their representatives.

The theme of their Songfest is "Broadway Musicals" and their class was told to vote (without Natsume and Mikan)

for the song they both would sing and the whole class agreed with some glares from Sumire Shouda who wanted

to be the female representative,but she can't do anything. Majority wins.

The decided song for both of them was "(I won't say) Im in love"

Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan, both agreed it was the PERFECT song for what both of them were feeling.

They started squeling "kawaii!!! kawaii!!!"

Class reaction: (sweatdrop)

Anna realized that they were all starting at them...

"uhh,hehe....gomen minna-san! we got carried away with our imagination" she said

and Nonoko nodded and both were red with embarassment.

After class Anna and Nonoko both told Mikan the song the class decided and well..she was freaking out!

" ME AND NATSUME!! SINGING I WON'T SAY IM IN LOVE?! IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE?

YOUR KIDDIN' ME RIGHT!" she said shaking Anna who was becoming dizzy

"Chill Mikan-chan, its just a song" said Nonoko who knew she'd end up freaking out

"B-but why that?"

"Uhh..." she quickly tried to think of an excuse

"Because it was the easiest Broadway Musical song we could think of" Anna who Mikan had stopped

shaking and regained proper sight quickly said.

"Oh....well..uh..thanks for telling me Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan. I might as well start memorizing it"

said Mikan and walked away towards her room "See ya guys later!"

"Alright" they both said together

Chapter 2

Natsume and Mikan both started practicing during the afternoon in Natsume and Ruka's dorm. They were

getting really good and Ruka was glad. The contest would be held in 3 weeks and a week was not even over

and they both had half of the song memorized.

The class helped set up their Division's stage and make it look like a garden vineyard. Natsume and Mikan

would sing the same song but they were not together. They both would be walking around and talking/thinking

to themselves.

Division Songfest Contest Day...

"Everyone settle down. We will be starting now with the Elementary Division" Narumi announced (he's the MC)

Then Misaki-sesnsei ran up the stage and whisphered something to Narumi.

"Ok,due to their History Class trip. We are sorry to inform you they don't have any musical for us and they

are not here...AWWW!! Anyway up next is the Middle Division's Musical! Lets give Aoi Hyuuga and

Youichi Hijiri a hand!

(Audience Claps) xD

Aoi Hyuuga and Youichi Hijiri sing "All I ask of You" (Phanton of the Opera...I changed

Christine to Aoi,haha! They're a couple in this fanfic ok :D and lets say this is their "couple song")

YOUICHI:

No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

my words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you...

AOI:

Say you love me every waking moment,

turn my head with talk of summertime...

Aoi twirls.

Then looks at Youichi

Say you need me with you now and always...

Promise me that all you say is true

that's all I ask of you

YOUICHI:

Let me be your shelter

let me be your light

You're safe, No one will find you

your fears are far behind you...

AOI:

All I want is freedom,

a world with no more night

and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...

YOUICHI:

Then say you'll share with me

one love, one lifetime

let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you...

anywhere you go, let me go too

Aoi, that's all I ask of you...

AOI:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...

say the word and I will follow you...

Share each day with me,

each night, each morning...

Say you love me...

YOUICHI:

You know I do...

Youichi touches Aoi's cheek

BOTH:

Love me - that's all I ask of you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Love me - that's all I ask of you...

They're looking at each other and holding hands

"Amazing! Emotions were wonderfully portrayed!" exclaims Narumi "Now its time for us to welcome the High

School Division representatives Natsume Hyuuga. Oh we have siblings here! and Mikan Sakura. Lets see if

they can beat that!"

Natsume enters stage left and Mikan stage right...

They stroll around the stage alone. Both started singing together...

BOTH:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

MIKAN:

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and Heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of.. (she shakes her head to show her conscience is telling her this things)

NATSUME:

(himself thinking)

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no!

(conscience)

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

BOTH:

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

MIKAN:

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh

NATSUME:

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling (conscience)

MIKAN:

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up (conscience)

NATSUME:

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad! (conscience)

BOTH:

WRONG! No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love (their conscience)

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

NATSUME:

(concience)

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

(himself thinking)

You're way off base

I won't say it.

Get off my case!

I won't say it! (annoyed expression)

MIKAN:

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

BOTH:

(sighs looks at each other as if they're going to kiss then quickly turns around)

Oh..

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love...

"Well wasn't that something! Lets hear the judges' decision" Narumi said looking at the judges (Jinno and

Serena) So whats the news?

Serena walks up th stage and hands him an envelope

"This is wonderful news! Minna,for the first time in years,Alice Academy has a tie! Looks like we have two

awardee's. Natsume and Aoi Hyuuga,Mikan Sakura and Youichi Hijiri please come to the stage for your

medal and certificates!"

Chapter 3

**Mikan's POV:**

After the awarding ceremony,I ran off stage and went to the Sakura Tree and sat under.

"Do my classmates know I like Natsume? Am I that obvious? Does Natsume know?.....

I'm sure he knows. Im sure he's heard all those different rumors that I like him...Oh gosh"

Tears started to fall,and I hugged my knees and bowed my head.

"WHY AM I CRYING?!?!.....But then he does know. Why doesn't he tell me he knows? WHY IS HE MAKING ME

KEEP ALL THIS INSIDE?!

Maybe he doesn't know! YEAH,THATS IT! No Mikan,you know he does. Your not that stupid to sense he knows.

Natsume's smart....he knows.

Back at the stage... (Natsume's POV)

"Why did Polka run away? Whats with her? I wanted to tell her that I loved her...even if she looked like

a clown swimming in polka-dotted swimsuit when we were in Grade School. I still love her."

I searched everyone but one place...the Sakura Tree..Im sure she'll be there.

"That stupid off at the worst times to do so."

I found her under the Sakura tree. I could her her sobbing

"Polka? Why are you crying?" I sat down crossed-legged across her and asked

She looked at me,her eyes were red from crying

"I-I....I don't know,Natsume." she said wipping tears from her face

"You can tell me anything." I said

"Anything?"

"Anything." I confirmed

"And you promise you won't scream at me or things like that?"

I nodded and wipped stray tears from her eyes

"Natsume,I....I uh.....I uh...."

She was obviously having a hard time telling me whatever she needed to. But I didn't have much patience.

Patience was never my thing. It was amazing how long I've kept not telling this dense girl infront of me that I loved her.

"Come'on Polka. Just spit it out."

"ILOVEYOUNATSUME!" she quickly said and bowed her head under her arms again,the same way I found her.

Even if she spoke quickly with no pause. I could understand what she said,it was a gift of mine. One that

came with spending time with her. She just told me that she loved me. Honestly,that was pretty surprising.

And thats rare for me,nothing really surprises me. I had a feeling she could have. But then I haven't been

caring about or even listening to rumors since we got into high school.

I noticed her looking at me,her eyes saying that she expected this kind of reaction from me:silence.

I didn't noticed I didn't reply to her.

"I knew it!" she cried " I shouldn' have told you. Im happy you kept your promise,but just scream at me

for loving you. Thats better then silence." with that she stood up,dusted her skirt and ran

"Hey Polka,wait." I said without standing up

She turned and looked at me,tears were still in her eyes. I stood up and walked to her and instead of telling her that

I too loved her I hugged her and whispered

"Its ok. Don't cry anymore. I'm not in the mood to scream, all that singing made my voice hoarse."

She didn't say anything and I released her realizing that I was hugging her too tight.

"You want to know something else about me eh,Polka?" I smiled (rare)

"Uh-huh" she nodded

"I love you too."

Im sure you can imagine her reaction: wide-eyed and really happy with a smile on her face

The End

please review! this is my first story.

correct me if there are any wrong spellings or anything :)

XxanonimatoxX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Mikan's POV:

After the awarding ceremony,I ran off stage and went to the Sakura Tree and sat under.

"Do my classmates know I like Natsume? Am I that obvious? Does Natsume know?.....

I'm sure he knows. Im sure he's heard all those different rumors that I like him...Oh gosh"

Tears started to fall,and I hugged my knees and bowed my head.

"WHY AM I CRYING?!?!.....But then he does know. Why doesn't he tell me he knows? WHY IS HE MAKING ME

KEEP ALL THIS INSIDE?!

Maybe he doesn't know! YEAH,THATS IT! No Mikan,you know he does. Your not that stupid to sense he knows.

Natsume's smart....he knows.

Back at the stage... (Natsume's POV)

"Why did Polka run away? Whats with her? I wanted to tell her that I loved her...even if she looked like

a clown swimming in polka-dotted swimsuit when we were in Grade School. I still love her."

I searched everyone but one place...the Sakura Tree..Im sure she'll be there.

"That stupid off at the worst times to do so."

I found her under the Sakura tree. I could her her sobbing

"Polka? Why are you crying?" I sat down crossed-legged across her and asked

She looked at me,her eyes were red from crying

"I-I....I don't know,Natsume." she said wipping tears from her face

"You can tell me anything." I said

"Anything?"

"Anything." I confirmed

"And you promise you won't scream at me or things like that?"

I nodded and wipped stray tears from her eyes

"Natsume,I....I uh.....I uh...."

She was obviously having a hard time telling me whatever she needed to. But I didn't have much patience.

Patience was never my thing. It was amazing how long I've kept not telling this dense girl infront of me that I loved her.

"Come'on Polka. Just spit it out."

"ILOVEYOUNATSUME!" she quickly said and bowed her head under her arms again,the same way I found her.

Even if she spoke quickly with no pause. I could understand what she said,it was a gift of mine. One that

came with spending time with her. She just told me that she loved me. Honestly,that was pretty surprising.

And thats rare for me,nothing really surprises me. I had a feeling she could have. But then I haven't been

caring about or even listening to rumors since we got into high school.

I noticed her looking at me,her eyes saying that she expected this kind of reaction from me:silence.

I didn't noticed I didn't reply to her.

"I knew it!" she cried " I shouldn' have told you. Im happy you kept your promise,but just scream at me

for loving you. Thats better then silence." with that she stood up,dusted her skirt and ran

"Hey Polka,wait." I said without standing up

She turned and looked at me,tears were still in her eyes. I stood up and walked to her and instead of telling her that

I too loved her I hugged her and whispered

"Its ok. Don't cry anymore. I'm not in the mood to scream, all that singing made my voice hoarse."

She didn't say anything and I released her realizing that I was hugging her too tight.

"You want to know something else about me eh,Polka?" I smiled (rare)

"Uh-huh" she nodded

"I love you too."

Im sure you can imagine her reaction: wide-eyed and really happy with a smile on her face

The End

please review! this is my first story.

correct me if there are any wrong spellings or anything :)

XxanonimatoxX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikan's POV:

After the awarding ceremony,I ran off stage and went to the Sakura Tree and sat under.

"Do my classmates know I like Natsume? Am I that obvious? Does Natsume know?.....

I'm sure he knows. Im sure he's heard all those different rumors that I like him...Oh gosh"

Tears started to fall,and I hugged my knees and bowed my head.

"WHY AM I CRYING?!?!.....But then he does know. Why doesn't he tell me he knows? WHY IS HE MAKING ME

KEEP ALL THIS INSIDE?!

Maybe he doesn't know! YEAH,THATS IT! No Mikan,you know he does. Your not that stupid to sense he knows.

Natsume's smart....he knows.

Back at the stage... (Natsume's POV)

"Why did Polka run away? Whats with her? I wanted to tell her that I loved her...even if she looked like

a clown swimming in polka-dotted swimsuit when we were in Grade School. I still love her."

I searched everyone but one place...the Sakura Tree..Im sure she'll be there.

"That stupid off at the worst times to do so."

I found her under the Sakura tree. I could her her sobbing

"Polka? Why are you crying?" I sat down crossed-legged across her and asked

She looked at me,her eyes were red from crying

"I-I....I don't know,Natsume." she said wipping tears from her face

"You can tell me anything." I said

"Anything?"

"Anything." I confirmed

"And you promise you won't scream at me or things like that?"

I nodded and wipped stray tears from her eyes

"Natsume,I....I uh.....I uh...."

She was obviously having a hard time telling me whatever she needed to. But I didn't have much patience.

Patience was never my thing. It was amazing how long I've kept not telling this dense girl infront of me that I loved her.

"Come'on Polka. Just spit it out."

"ILOVEYOUNATSUME!" she quickly said and bowed her head under her arms again,the same way I found her.

Even if she spoke quickly with no pause. I could understand what she said,it was a gift of mine. One that

came with spending time with her. She just told me that she loved me. Honestly,that was pretty surprising.

And thats rare for me,nothing really surprises me. I had a feeling she could have. But then I haven't been

caring about or even listening to rumors since we got into high school.

I noticed her looking at me,her eyes saying that she expected this kind of reaction from me:silence.

I didn't noticed I didn't reply to her.

"I knew it!" she cried " I shouldn' have told you. Im happy you kept your promise,but just scream at me

for loving you. Thats better then silence." with that she stood up,dusted her skirt and ran

"Hey Polka,wait." I said without standing up

She turned and looked at me,tears were still in her eyes. I stood up and walked to her and instead of telling her that

I too loved her I hugged her and whispered

"Its ok. Don't cry anymore. I'm not in the mood to scream, all that singing made my voice hoarse."

She didn't say anything and I released her realizing that I was hugging her too tight.

"You want to know something else about me eh,Polka?" I smiled (rare)

"Uh-huh" she nodded

"I love you too."

Im sure you can imagine her reaction: wide-eyed and really happy with a smile on her face

The End

please review! this is my first story.

correct me if there are any wrong spellings or anything :)

XxanonimatoxX


End file.
